


The Spartan Fanboy

by FlamingLambo



Series: Catalog [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Lasky is gonna end up w an extended Spartan family if he's not careful, Surprise hugs, halo OC, roland is a smartass, unexpected best friend, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingLambo/pseuds/FlamingLambo
Summary: A collection of Halo writing prompts.





	The Spartan Fanboy

Thomas sighed as he leaned on the holotank while he waited for Artemis to arrive.

_So much left to take care of...God, I just want to_ sleep.

“Sir, I promise the bulkhead isn’t going to steal your wallet, quit staring at it.” Thomas shook himself, then gave the A.I.’s avatar a confused look.

“ _What_?” Before Roland could smart off again, heavy metallic footsteps announced the arrival of a Spartan-III on _Infinity_ ’s bridge. Artemis-B312, sniper rifle across her back, combat knife on the left side of her Mjolnir’s collar. Tom was pretty used to the Spartan-IVs now, but the Spartan IIs and IIIs never failed to impress.

“Spartan Artemis.” He greeted her with a smile as he straightened up. The helmet cocked to one side ever so slightly.

“Sir,” Tom smiled again. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

_Always business with a Spartan_.

“At ease, Artemis. Just wanted to check in. We’ve all be under a lot more stress than usual, and I wanted to make sure one of _Infinity_ ’s top soldiers was holding together ok.” There was a slight shift in the Spartan’s stance. Suddenly she seemed more…relaxed?

“I’m fine, sir. Kicking ass and taking names, as usual.”

“That’s not what the medics have said,” Tom walked around the holotank and stood in front of Artemis, dropping his voice to a whisper. “You put a dent in your bunk.” Tom heard more than saw Artemis tense, the faint squeak of the tech suit under the Mjolnir was faint but not inaudible.

“Yes, sir.” He voice was both icy and grey. Tom tried to keep his expression soft.

“It’s ok, _everyone_ has their days, though I’m not going to try and say yours aren’t some of the worst. But I want to extend to you the same invitation I extended to the Master Chief; if you ever want to talk, we can chat privately in the ready room. It’ll be quiet, and away from everyone else.”

For a moment, there was no response. Then Artemis shifted again.

“WhA…!”

In one swift movement, Artemis had wrapped her arms around his chest in a giant bear-hug. He knew she was being gentle, but his ribs still felt like they were going to crack, and his face was smooshed uncomfortably against cold, angular metal.

“A-Artebis…?”

Just when he thought he’d had to resign himself to passing out from lack of ability to breathe, she let him go. He stumbled slightly, glad to be able to take a breath. He rubbed his face, then looked up at the Spartan-III.

“Thank you, sir.” She said.

“No…no problem.”

“I didn’t know you were qualified as a military therapist and a Captain, sir.” They both turned back to the holotank, where Roland had his arms folded across his chest, a well-meaning grin on his face.

“Roland, put a sock in it.” Thomas sighed as his face flushed with embarrassment. He knew that open expression of emotion of any sort were extremely rare among the Spartan IIs and IIIs, and found himself wondering if expressing that he actually gave a shit about them as people was enough to garner a hug.

_Well, somebody’s got to care. Might as well be me._

 


End file.
